Character Guide, The Do's and Don'ts for your OC!
by david12341
Summary: Hello, after looking at many SYOT's and other stories with OC's, I realized, the heck is wrong with these tributes? So I decided to make your tribute unique, interesting, and realistic, all while staying true to canon! Impossible you may be saying?If you simply click on the above blue line, you will know otherwise! How to fill out a tribute form, staying canon,and make a good SYOT!
1. How to Make your tribute Meta(UPDATED)

_**CHAPTER 1-2 NOW UPDATED**_

_***Did some much needed touching up on this chapter, might be doing that for the rest of the story as well. I have a poll on my profile to decide my next story I'll make, that I really urge all of you to check out.***_

**Hello Everybody, I've noticed lately that most characters are very...weird I guess. Most people don't understand some very basic things about districts, whether it be appearance, names, or simply that you can't move to another district. So here's my guide on how to make your tribute as canon, and interesting, as possible. This is mainly for SYOT's but can be used for your own stories also.**

* * *

><p><strong>Things I'll Be Covering<strong>

**1) Basic Facts About Districts**

**2) Names**

**3) Appearance**

**4) Back Story**

**5) Training Scores**

**Basic Facts About Districts**

* * *

><p><strong>Some basic facts-<strong> There is NO TRAVEL BETWEEN DISTRICTS. They have very little knowledge, they don't even have maps of the other districts. They also don't have things like malls, and (american) football teams. Even the inner districts are extremely poor, and the only sports they MIGHT have are simple things like track and soccer, though that's treading on thin water considering most people can't afford to be wasting calories.

**District One**

District 1 Is the Luxury District, and one of the richest overall. They are most always careers, and swallow the capitols propaganda fairly well, although not as much as district 2.

**District Two**

District 2 Is the stonework and Peacekeeper district. The people here are either super rich or dirt poor, and most train. They are the capitols lapdog, and always have career volunteers.

**District Three**

District 3 is the electronics/factory district. They are more rich then the outer districts, but aren't as wealthy as the careers.

**District Four**

District 4 is the Fishing District. They are the poorest of the careers, and are only a semi-career district, but almost always manage to turn out two volunteers.

**District Five**

District 5 is the power district. They have some of the harshest peacekeepers, but are more wealthy then the outer districts. They are also one of the smallest districts, and seem to produce a peculiar amount of sibling tributes.

**District Six**

District 6 is the transportation district. They don't have much of a fascination for transportation however. They are more wealthy then outer districts, but are still poor. While not canon, I quite like the idea that district 6 is heavily populated by gangs and is the most dangerous district to live in.

**District Seven**

District 7 is the lumber district. They have to start working at a young age, and often have experience with an ax. But that doesn't mean that they can send one through a kids throat, with them not producing many careers(or victors for that matter).

**District Eight**

District 8 is the textile district. They are often considered the most friendly district, though they are also one of the most rebellious.

**District Nine**

District 9 is the wheat district. The people of this district must usually fend for themselves, and are often very harsh.

**District Ten**

District 10 is the livestock district. It is most often depicted as being very spread out and populated by small farms that are mostly left to their own business.

**District Eleven**

District 11 is the agriculture district. These people often start work early, and have the harshest peacekeepers around. They are usually strong, and have a good knowledge of the land.

**District Twelve**

District 12 is the mining district. Often forgotten by others in Panem, this district has the smallest peacekeeper force, is the smallest district, and is the poorest as well. They very rarely win games, as they don't start work in the mines until 19, having no advantage, and often being malnourished.

**Names**

Okay, the main thing for names, is to be unique, but no TOO unique. Nobody wants to have a character that's name is Dilldapar Ryshoola Menleeka Crate. But no one wants Rose Evergreen either. Also note that this is more of a guideline than a rule, and that common/biblical names work for any district.

**District One-** These names are simple, either Luxury items or qualities of them. Please be original though, I've seen Diamond, Ruby, and Sparkle 500 times.

**Names-** Jasper, Het, Jet, Jules

**District Two-** These names are similar to the capitol. So Roman, Latin, and Greek names work. Usually their name is similar to their personality(Brutus), so it's probably safe to say there's some weird ass voodo shit going on in d2.

**Names-** Styx, Romulus, Acacia, Jules

**District Three-** These names are all from technology(and TBH the names that Collins came up with are reallyyy bad). You can simply look up (relatively unknown) parts of your TV or computer for this, misspell it and bam, you got a fire name.

**Names-** Jarvis(add stark as the last name and your set), Hal, Modi, Caeso

**District Four-** These names all relate to water in some way.

**Names-** Nami, Marshall, Dewy, Adriana

**District Five-** So there are no canon names for district 5(unless you count Ceaser calling foxface finch/amber/whatever). So you should probably just go industry related.

**Names-** Lux, Arc, Pylon, Floe, Array

**District Six-** So, for this, normally you would think, automobile related things, but there's also Titus, so you can also do capitol/district 2 names(Roman, Latin, Greek). Just make sure to avoid Ford and Mercedes.

**Names-** Maverick, Dixie, Styx, Acacia

**District Seven-** For this the first thought is, well duh, tree related. But then you look at Johanna and Blight...so either tree related or old fashioned work. But please dear god don't name your tribute Tree or Branch or anything like that. Unless your explanation is that their parent is a #withit hipster, then your cool.

**Names-** Aspen, Aiken, Hattie

**District Eight-** District 8 is simple, their all textile related. So search sewing items, fabrics, etc.

**Names-** Calicio, Lace, Dash, Scy, Haber

**District Nine-** So again, no canon names, but just go industry related

**Names-** Peeta(what?), Demitrius, Avi

**District Ten-** again, just industry, pretty simple here.

**Names-** Myra, Mazie, Vernon, Neo

**District Eleven-** so these are all just nature and plant names, pretty simple. That doesn't mean their names are all dandelion, rose, and petal though

**Names-** Till, Barley, Chive, Reggie, Tanya

**District Twelve-** These names are not mining, or coal related, they are instead all nature related, which is broad, so be unique.

**Names-** Ash(ley), Juniper(June), Cliff, Bay, Ace

**Appearance**

Okay, so for appearance, the main thing is to not be too unique, as weird as that may sound. No author wants to have a character submitted to them that has one eye that's orange, and turns yellow when she's sad and red when she's mad. With the other being Grey, then black when he's mad and white when he's sad. Also no purple hair...finally, when describing your tribute, don't say, pretty, beautiful, handsome, or anything like that. Oh ya, and there's no people who are Chinese in district 1 guys. Trust me.

Just as an aside, we only have 2-4 appearances to base this off of for most districts, and in d12 they have two separate looks, so you can go away from this, but have a reason/explanation for it if you do.

**District One-** Blue eyes, Platinum blonde hair, often quite attractive(though that probably has to do with them being the only ones who get to be careers)

**District Two-** Brown hair, Brown eyes

**District Three-** Often Weak/scrawny, Dark hair, dark eyes, some have glasses(so we can assume they can afford them if needed, no hipstering though please)

**District Four-** Brown hair, Sea green eyes, usually tanned  
>District 5-11- None of these districts are described appearance wise, so just don't do anything to crazy. No purple hair, nobody with one gold and one red eye. Be realistic. Also district 11 seems to be darker skinned, with 5,6, and 8 being pale, 7 and 9 fairly tanned,and 10 often latino.<p>

**District Twelve-** Seam have dark black hair, seam grey eyes. Town people have strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes.  
>Finally, be realistic for your age, 12 year olds aren't 6'5", but despite what many think, most aren't 5'0" either, and 9 year olds aren't 4'0" guys...<p>

**Back story**

This is where most characters start to drop downhill. Not every kid in Panem is a orphan who takes care of his cute younger sibling(s). Not everyone has single parents either. Not everybody has had a traumatic life changing event. Some kids have had some happy lives, with both parents alive and well.

Of course, you want interesting characters, but instead of having your two siblings dirt poor orphans, maybe make it so their parents work long hours, trying to keep them with food on the table. That way it's more realistic(okay maybe not in Panem, but the point stands), and quite frankly, more interesting.

Also, when describing personality, don't just say; Funny, likable, shy, protective. Instead say; June(remember naming 101) is the kind of person who is shy at first, but once you get to know her, can be really friendly. She is very funny to his few friends, and is very protective of his little brother.

Although that isn't anyways near perfect, it's a lot better. And I mean A LOT better. I would recommend explaining why your character acts a certain way, instead of just saying they do, that instantly makes your character more relatable, understandable, and more interesting/easy to write. I mean, no one, not even district 2 males, are brutal, killing machines, that were born to hate. Things happen to cause this, so instead of divulging into how cruel they are, explain why they act that way, and what/who can break past that part of them.

Everyone has reasons, and everyone has a breaking point. Take Cato and Clove for example. Clove was practically crying for Cato when she was about to die. And for Cato, the movie ending shows that even he has a breaking point.  
>So remember. Not too tragic, but still interesting, full sentences, and reasons.<p>

**Training Scores**

Okay, this is something that grinds my gears. People seem to think, "Oh hey! Rue got a seven, Thresh got a nine, Peeta got an 8, and Katniss got 11. That means I'll have my 14 year old from district 12 with no experience get a 9, I mean, it's not THAT unrealistic, right?

But it is. Think about it for a second. Katniss shot an arrow at an apple in a pig, nearly killing some Gamemakers, plus they probably gave her that score to make her a target. It says in the books she was the 4th(or 5th IDK) person to get an 11, no one ever has gotten a 12 unless the Gamemakers really want your tribute dead. If you say your character got a 12, I'm going to change it. Period.

Katniss says she'd be lucky to get a 5, the average score for non careers. They usually get 3-7, not 7-11 guys. Every tried learning to play a sport you have no experience with whatsoever? Now imagine being in a tense situation where you must learn tons of these sports in 3 days while under the pressure of your most likely imminent death looming over you. Probably not going to become a sword expert who can identify all types of poisonous berries while creating a fire with just sticks and a rock(which is a lot harder then most realize, see: Castaway)  
>So, to wrap things up, BE REALISTIC! Not every character can win, not every tribute has trained, in fact, almost no non careers have, and learning these skills in the training period to a even remotely advanced level is near impossible. District 4 IS a semi-career, fairly poor district. Not everyone in district 12 hunts, very few do. No other districts can even be hunted in, district 12 is just special.<p>

And finally, DEAR GOD GUYS. NO, AND I MEAN NONE, ZIP, NADA, ZILCH, Sparkle Magnificent's who are beautiful pure blooded Pakistanis from district 1, have purple hair and one gold and one orange eye that changes color based on mood. She does not have one parent killed by muggers, the other am abusive dick who throws knives around her head while drunk; and dear god she didn't get a goddamn 12 training score thanks to her charisma and fast learning skillz.


	2. Filling out a Tribute Form 101(UPDATED)

**Hello Everybody, so I have noticed that many people seem to have trouble with filling out tribute form. So, using my last chapter, I am going to give you some pointers on how to fill out a great tribute form.**

Sample Tribute Form

Name: **Remember, this is based on district pretty heavily, while the name Noah is fine for any district, the name Coral doesn't work for district 6. PLEASE avoid the Mary-Sue names: Rose, Diamond, Ruby, Bruta(ugh).**

Gender: **Not a rule, but just a note that most people on this site are girls, and because of that submit girls, so if you want to up your chances of getting submitted, send in a guy.**

Age: **If your tribute is young or old, they'll have certain qualities to them most likely, if their young, they probably wont win. Be prepared for that. Also, and I blame Suzanne Collins for this, but twelve year olds are not super innocent little things. Twelve year-olds swear, get into fights, bully, etc. **

District: **Rather simple question, if you want to submit a career, don't send them to twelve. If you want them to be rich, don't send them to 12. If you want a poor, orphaned tribute, feel free to send them to twelve.**

Eye Color: **No purple eyes, no changing eye colors, no 2 different eye colors, be meta to your district(see previous chapter). I realize these conditions are possible, but they're honestly so rare, the odds of finding them in a group of 24 kids is so low that you should just pass on this. Your character shouldn't be using appearance as a crutch for the reason their interesting, that's what personality and backstory is for.**

Hair Style: **Same as for eye color, don't go too crazy.**

Hair Color: **Somewhat d****istrict dependent, don't do anything weird. No one has blue or purple hair naturally. Most have brown, many have black and blonde. Some are redheads. I've never seen someone with purple hair, much less natural. Also, be a bit more descriptive. Brown hair could mean a lot of things. Brown hair could be considered practically dirty blonde or indistinguishable from black.**

Height: **Be careful here, I had 9 year olds submitted to my SYOT, and some were 4 feet tall. My 9 year old brother is one of the smallest in his grade, at 4'6". There are some 14 year olds who are 6'0". Look up a height chart on google if your unsure**

Build: **Dear god, don't say beautiful/sexy/hunky here, or I will kill you. Slim, hourglass, well-built are all fine, don't need to go off-the-walls.**

Family/Friends: **Make sure to be DETAILED. Don't just say their names and relation. Say relation, name, age, and some minor personality and appearance. And above all, state how they are connected to that person. Can they talk to them about anything or do they just crack jokes in English class.**

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush: **Not so much for you guys but for SYOT writers(myself guilty of this), please avoid romance in the games. Your being forced to kill each other, not exactly a time to start lusting over the hot chick from d1. Also avoid couples going into the games, it's overused AF. Just keep them at home, gives your character a good motivation to come home.**

Personality: **This is the backbone of your character. Other aspects are used at certain parts and often discarded or only mentioned every once in a while. This is CONSTANTLY THERE. If your personality is bad, your character sucks, no matter how good the rest is. Always give full, detailed sentences. Also don't just say their personality, explain why their like that. If their shy, explain why he is shy if it isn't already in your history. Avoid going too crazy though, The SYOT form should be an inspiration for the writer to make your character, if they're still having to keep the form open while they write once the games have started, you're not giving them enough freedom with the character. If you want to control every aspect of the character, write their story yourself.**

History: **I swear if you say your an orphan taking care of your younger sibling, have one abusive parent, the other dead, or your loved by everyone and no one dislikes you. I will kill you, and it will be bloody and painful. Come up with something unique, or, this sounds crazy I know, make them have a fairly normal backstory. Having a good history is nice for reaping chapters and flashbacks. But their main focus should be to show why their personality is the way it is. Your history should be an accessory to your personality, not a crutch for it.**

Hobbies: **There is no sports such as football in the districts. Those are expensive, the districts are poor, yes even district 2. Even district 2 lives in poverty compared to our lives. If you want them to play some sort of sport, try something like street fighting or running, something that costs nothing to do. Even sports like soccer are possible, just avoid things like tennis, golf, and baseball.**

Prior Training?: **Dear god, no twelve your old starving kid in D12 practices swinging sticks for his free time. And even if he did, no that is not training. Keep this to either career training, or something very useful, such as(calling back to hobbies) street fighting or running.**

Reaping outfit: **If your an orphan from district 9, you will not have fancy clothes for this okay? You don't need anything fancy, hell, this question is honestly stupid and can probably be skipped. Either way don't worry much about this, it's really not important.**

Reaped/Volunteered?: **Please don't say you volunteered for your younger sibling, it's really unlikely, and be honest. If your little sibling was sent into the hunger games would you volunteer? I sure as hell know I wouldn't(sorry dude). If your volunteering make it career or other VERY good reason. Think to yourself, how far would you need to go to play Russian Roulette with 23 other kids where only one survives.**

Reaction/Reason: **Nobody is fearless, everybody will be scared, or at least nervous.**

Token: **Be unique, and give the meaning for it, if it has one. IE, to remind him of home. If you don't have anything, don't force it and just put nothing, 99% of writers completely forget about this and never will mention it.**

Chariot outfit: **I swear, don't you fucking dare say you got set on fire. If you do that motherfucker is going to the bloodbath and staying there. You know the drill by now, be unique, but not too unique. And stay true to the district, don't give your tribute for 12 a blue dress. It makes no sense. **

Allies(PM me for specific allies):

Career: **This doesn't mean your job, it doesn't mean if you've trained. No guys, see, it means are you allying with the careers. I would suggest against it for outer districts, as you will most likely end up like the boy from 3.**

Favored Weapon: **Give a damn good reason why he's good with it. If you train with a sword for 3 days, even if you do it nonstop, you're still gonna be more likely to stab yourself then you are to hit the broad side of a barn. 99% of kids without prior training should be picking knife, as it's the only weapon you can learn in a short period.**

Worst Weapon: **TBH, this is a really stupid question that can be ignored.**

Training score/why(realistic guys): **Don't even make me rant this guys. 3-7 is average for non careers. Yes rue got a 7, she made it to the final 8. Yes Thresh got a 9, freaking look at him. Yes Katniss and Peeta got 8 and 11. THEY WON FOR GODS SAKE. If your character has no experience or is below 14, they will 99.99% not get above a 5. If your a career, you get 8-10. 11 has happened like, 6 times, and Katniss was the only one to win with the score. It's really just a target. Rant aborted.**

Strengths:** Your poor, malnourished kid from twelve shouldn't have strong here. Be a bit unique, everyone uses the same ones. Maybe try something like: Can take a beating and stay on his feet. Much more realistic from someone in that situation and gets the writers some ideas flowing.**

Weaknesses: **If you list weapons, I will cut you up and I will do it with your 50% left side serated 6.72" knife weakness**

Fears: **Be unique and give reasons. Don't just say, fire, spiders, snakes, losing family unless they have legitimate reasons. They're boring as crap because of how overused they are. Go through your characters history and personality and find something that would scare the crap out of them.**

Interview Outfit: **This is fancy, not casual, and is usually just a suit or dress, nothing district related.**

Interview Angle: **Be specific, don't you dare say funny or any crap like that. Also, have it fit your character. Your 7 foot tall, 300 pound pessimistic arse from district 1 who kills kittens in his free time isn't going to go up and be funny and charming.**

Interview Quote: **This isn't optional guys. Half of my people didn't fill this out. IT IS NOT OPTIONAL. BLOODBATH FOR YOU ALL.**

Romance(PM me for specific): **See crushes, love doesn't happen in the arena for no reason. And definitely not with some random other person that just looks hot. That's not a crush, or love, it's just thinking someones hot. That's really all. I mean, Romeo and Juliet is all about that exact fact, but people tend to take it the exact opposite way and run with it. So please, no. Just. . . . no.**

Arena Strategy: **Be specific here guys. Just...please, again it's not optional. If nothings here I assume it's because your character is a bloodbath. If he doesn't have a strategy for the games, write that. Just. . . . write SOMETHING.**

Fight At Bloodbath?(raises chance of death, but you get weapons/supplies): **Just because you say no, doesn't mean their not going. And you can't say, gets an axe and leaves alive. NOPE. Imagine your actually in their shoes and decide whether they would take the risk. Also, as an aside, if your character dies at any time, don't bitch about it. You're one of 24 tributes, odds are they're gonna die, if you don't want them to, again, make your own story.**

**Ok, thanks for reading, next chapter will have example characters that I've seen, and how they could be made better. Or why they were good, and how they so easily could have been made horrible, but were done right. I also might do something about how to use the characters you get submitted to you.**


	3. The GMFR SYOT

**Hello, today we will be touching on a topic that I am annoyed by every time I click on an SYOT. The problems with SYOT's is they NEVER FINISH. EVER. Most last until the district 5 or 6 reapings, then just stop, happy with their 50 or so reviews and 1000 views. And those chapters usually are about 800 words each, and are just the reaping, with about 100 words of the before time. And the before time is usually 2 people making out, or the kid being abused by his father, or training. I have not seen anything other then that in this breed of SYOT. I call it...The GMFR. Give me free reviews. Because that's what an SYOT usually is. But today we will learn how to make a GOOD, UNIQUE, AND FINISHED SYOT! Also we will learn how to spot the GMFR SYOT, and not give them your review and hard thought of tribute.**

Topics

**How to Spot a GMFR SYOT**

**Good grief, be ORIGINAL**

* * *

><p><strong>Spotting A GMFR SYOT<strong>

So, the first subject of debate is how to find the GMFR, which abuses the power of the sponsor system to get a ridiculous amount of reviews for doing absolutely nothing.

So the first sign that the SYOT might be a GMFR is a sponsor system which gives you points for reviews, favorites, and follows. It really makes no sense when you think about it. This does not mean it is GMFR, but it is the first warning sign you need to look for.

The second sign is the tribute form. If the tribute form neglects to ask things about later on in the games, for example. If they don't ask you about the interview, arena strategy, allies, or anything else of the sort. There is a good chance that it may be a GMFR.

The third sign is also on the tribute form. If the person asks you everything about your tribute and his games, it may be GMFR. This means if he asks you what you do the morning of the reaping, what you do during training, and what your tributes favorite color is...it's probably a GMFR. They do this because they plan on just copy pasting your tribute form as the reapings. I've seen people literally just copy/past a tributes history for a "flashback."

Finally, just look at it. If it is an experienced writer, who has finished a story, there's a good chance he will finish. If he has 4 uncompleted stories, you'l be lucky to even get to the reapings. Also look at writing skill, usually less skilled writers tend to give up on the story, out of frustration. If you see the same head game maker and president talking about the arena for their opening...there's a good chance they just copy pasted, and put in some new names. If they copy paste for something that's simple, and 400 words, then why trust them to write a 50+ chapter story, which is the hardest type to write in the hunger games fandom.

**Good Grief, Be original**

Okay guys, I get it. You just have to do a forced opening for your SYOT to make it a story, so you don't care if it's good. I get it. But if you're too lazy to make a good, original opening for your SYOT, how are you going to make it 50+ chapters that does POV from 24+ people. It's a pain, I get it guys, I really do. But just try your hardest, and put a good, or if not good, at least original, opening.

The gamemaker and president talk thing is so overused it's practically copy/paste.

Also, make your own tribute form. Put what you want to know in there, don't just copy/paste some random one you find. And dear god, trust me with this. Don't accept every tribute you receive. If you do first come first serve, you will be crying. Trust me.

Then for sponsor system. If you do a freaking review and follow system, I will bang a rock into your skull.

Also, don't do a 5 thing list, it's overused, boring, and lazy. And if your lazy in an SYOT, you're gonna have a bad time. I've seen this way to many times.

**Review-10 points**

**Follow/Favorite-20 points**

**Food-5 points**

**Water-3 Points**

**Medicine-10 Points**

**Small Weapon-15 Points**

**Large Weapon-20 Points**

No. Just dear god, no. This is straight up stupid, no excuses.

Maybe my sponsor system is more then you need to do, but at least list things like tents, and specific food. Then there's matches and iodine and rope and wire...

So, now you're finished with that crap, now it's time for the reapings! Allow me to write it for you, simply put in your own characters name for district 1, not that they'll be anything but Diamond and Sparkle anyways.

Diamond sliced a dummies head off. He smiled. This was what was going to happen to tributes. He was going to volunteer and win this year. I can't wait to kill poeple(**Misspelling gets reviews, hint hint)**, its gonna be fun(**Because careers are born to hate)**. I set down my large sword(**No need for descriptive words such as Katana). **I walk over to my home(**Descriptions of walking is too hard). **And fall asleep.(**Make sure to not be too descriptive of things, that's too hard).**

Sparkle opened her purple eyes(**Who doesn't have purple eyes is the real question here)** and ruffled her blue hair. She was the most beutfiul person in the world, and she was going to volunteer so everyone could see her beuty. (**Legit reasons for volunteering to fight to the death)**I got up and ran over to the reapings.**(breakfast and talking to family/friends is lame) **I went over to my pen(**Use name they used in district 12, because of course careers use that word too). **Then Someone gets reaped and I volunteer.**(again, no over descriptiveness, she is prepared, she doesn't have any second thoughts about this.) **Then a boy named Diamond volunteers**(no need for the escort to ask for your name). **I say goodbye to my parents who are crying because i'm so beutiful. I wonder if this was a good decision, I might get a scar! EW!(**that's not what I meant when I said second thoughts...) **Whatevar, i'm gonna win this thing. Ez

Then after this, the story usually doesn't get updated ever again, because 20 reviews is not enough for 700 total words, and 4 minutes of work.


	4. What Grinds My Gears

**So, this is a bit different chapter but basically, these are things that make me, along with many others, rage. These vary from small details to whole plot lines. Many of you may have stories with these things in this(mostly because half of these are from me checking the people who commented profiles, and checking your fics). So here are 10 things that make me want to reach through the screen and rip your throat out.**

* * *

><p><strong>1)74th Games Other Tributes POV-<strong> Listen guys, this can be done well. If you want proof, look at outfoxed(I'll come back to this) or that thing they call honor. These stories were fantastically written, and realistic. Maybe the second one more so then the first but still. If your tribute is the girl from 10, I hate to break it to you but, she died in the bloodbath. Yup, so that means she isn't chilling right next to the careers when Katniss drops the tracker Jackers. It also means she didn't see Rue die. And dear god she didn't see Katniss and Peeta about to commit suicide. She did not get forgotten about, able to just chill in the arena. I'm sorry, but it didn't happen. Katniss and Peeta won the games. That's it. The only exception I made was Outfoxed, because it was just so brilliantly written. TLDR- Stay canon, or say it isn't.

**2)74th Hunger Games Copies- **If number 1 was a bad mistake, this is the anti-Christ. If your tribute was in the 44th games(same as the best story ever, some semblance of meaning), as the district 12 girl tribute. She was not set on fire. That never happened before. She did not ally with the little girl from 11. Her district partner doesn't love her. She doesn't score an 11. She doesn't cover her little ally with flowers. And dear god THERE WERE NOT 2 VICTORS. I will say the same thing I say about romance in the games. IT HAPPENED ONE FUCKING TIME! JEBUS PEOPLE!

**3)The Overdone Topics- **Again, don't get me wrong, some of these ideas are great. But the stories usually aren't. Usually the overdone topics are also horrible stories(usually, not always), mainly because the people who can't come up with their own ideas use them. These stories also usually never end. Some examples of these stories are; Prim goes into the game, Clato POV(although I'm a sucker for these), Katniss daughter X Finnick Son(don't even get me started on why this makes no sense). All of these have huge problems, the biggest ones being the following

**Prim going into the games**- Ahem, where to start. Let's see. First of all, RORY WOULDN'T VOLUNTEER AND SAY HE LOVES HER AT THE INTERVIEW. OKAY? Now that we got that out of the way, lets speak the other important topics. HAYMITCH WOULDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HER AND MARRY HER. I've seen it guys...Finally, the one that really grinds my gears. Peeta and Prim can't both go home, Peeta wouldn't let Prim do that. Check out "Everybody's Darling" for a realistic(ignore the Clato part) ending.

**Clato POV- **I have no beef with this.

**Finnick Son X Katniss Daughter- **One thing, before you try this story out. Think about it. Finnick's son is born right after the books. Katniss says it's been about 20 years by the time her kids are about 5. That's about a 15 year difference. Mhmm. Yay, that's right. They aren't both 16 guys, as much as you may hate it. I'm sorry guys, I really am. But then again, I'm really not.

**4) The Districts Theories...- **Okay, I don't even know where to start. First of all, Bonnie and Twill mention they had to make a map of Panem based off of rumors, Katniss says they know basically nothing about the other districts. Now, knowing that, do you think there's travel between districts? No, probably not guys. Probably not...Next up is the "wealth" of the inner districts. In case this isn't made clear in the books to you, even the inner districts are poor. Yup, that means no football, hockey, or malls. They might have track because it's so simple. Might. Finally, hunting. Where to begin. First off, all districts but 12, are closed off, you can't get in. Their electrified 24/7, and most are guarded at all times. But, just because your from district 12, dear god it doesn't mean you hunt. Katniss and Gale are practically the only hunters in the district.

**5) OOC, namely Peeta and Gale- **Ok, c'mon guys. I've read too many stories where Peeta has physically hit Gale, and where Gale has tried to kill Katniss' baby. THEY AREN'T EVIL GUYS. THEIR NICE PEEPS. Not too nice though, particularly Gale. Gale isn't the one to do something like, I don't know, write I romantic poem?

**6) The Capitol Games- **Although we aren't perfectly sure, we can assume the capitol games don't go on. Since you know, Coin died and such. Also, something you guys don't seem to get, the capitol games were one year only. Not a restart. Also, Paylor isn't evil guys, and neither is Snow's granddaughter. In the movie(which considering is the only age prediction we have, is what I'm going by)infers that she's around 8-12. Not 19. So no games, no Rose Snow.

**7) Good Grief, he has a GF!- **Let me break it to you guys. I know how amazing Finnick is, but he loves Annie. Yup. Not your Original Character, who by the way is obviously based on yourself with amazing features added in. He also doesn't like any of the following characters that Suzanne Collins created(who are not real people btw)Katniss, Peeta, Mags, Cato, Snow, Snow's daughter, Snow's Granddaughter, Johanna, Gale, Prim. There are many more, but those are just a few that I've seen. Please don't ask about the Snow one...

**8) Not everyone dates- **Listen guys. Not everyone has to like another person, especially not someone made in the books. Just because Prim and Rory are the same age roughly, doesn't mean they like eachother. Same with Cato and Clove(as much as I hate it) Marvel and Glimmer, Wiress and Betee. Also some of the things you guys have made are just crazy. Including; Prim and Haymitch, Snow and Coin, Cato and Glimmer, Cato and Peeta, Cato and Finnick, Cato and your OC(see #7), Cato and Katniss, Cato and Marvel, Cato and Prim...

**9) Stories that never finish- **Who doesn't hate these, pretty simple really. Especially an SYOT though. Listen, if you don't have 6 months, including about an hour a day, to write. Don't do an SYOT. Don't ask for someones characters unless you know you will finish it. Preferably you should make a original story first, then knowing you can have the dedication, make the SYOT. I know I didn't do that but guys, I have no friends(forever alone), so I basically have 12 hours a day fo dis shizzle.

**10) People Getting 100 Comments for 100 words of crap, while great 100k word stories get 50.-** Long title, I know, but this one pisses me off. There are so many amazing, yet horribly ignored stories. You know, forget amazing, just dedicated authors that put their effort in get my comments. People who have good grammar and spelling, people who update as much as they can, people who have unique ideas. I will be expanding on this next chapter, as I stray even further from the path, doing my top 20(might change it to 10, as I did with this :P) favorite stories! All will have a title, summary, author, why I love it, and a link. Then after that I will crack some fun at the stories, because otherwise my comedy status might get revoked. Ya, that's right, I have a comedy status. What? You don't like it? You wanna fight? Bring it bitch, I can track down your country. Ya, that's right. I know where you live you senegalian. I'm coming for you ._.


	5. District 1

**Finally updating, sorry about the long wait. So yet again I lied about what I'm doing next chapter :P**

**So what this will be, is a series covering the 12 districts of panem. It will be about what we know of them, then where we believe they are. Some speculatory things, and lastly, I will fill out a tribute form, with tips about stuff that the district does/doesn't have.**

Contents

_Basic Overview_

_Tribute Form Tips_

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Overview<strong>

District 1 is the luxury district. They make luxury items, and thus, are the richest district. They have almost no poor people, and most are extremely rich. They are a career district, but not as big of one as district 2. This is mainly because the money is unneeded. District 1 is widely believed to have many things that other districts don't, such as dancing. They don't, however, have things such as football and hockey, and they still are poor compared to the capital. They are similar in wealth to the middle class of America, maybe a bit below. District 1 is close in proximity to the capital, and has pretty much no reason to rebel. They are a medium-sized district.

**Tribute Form**

Name: **Okay guys, these names are minerals, or luxury items. But please guys, no Ruby, Diamond, Quartz, Sparkle, Bubble, Glitter...Just be unique, for example, Jasper or Jet. They are both minerals, and sound luxurious, but aren't boring and overused.**

Gender:

Age: **Their going to be old, at least 16 probably, since their a career, and volunteer, district.**

District: **well...1 obviously...**

Eye Color: **They should have blue eyes**

Hair Style:

Hair Color: **platinum blonde **

Height:

Build: **they wont be malnourished**

Family/Friends:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:

Personality:

History: **they will have decent money, so they wont grow up poor really**

Hobbies: **there are such things as dance in here, but there aren't things like football or hockey**

Prior Training?: **well...if they aren't careers have a damn good reason for it**

Reaping outfit: **should be something luxurious **

Reaped/Volunteered?: **volunteered, again, good reason if reaped**

Reaction/Reason:

Token:

Chariot outfit:

Allies(PM me for specific allies): **they will be careers probably**

Career: **dito**

Favored Weapon: **they don't have to only use a spear or daggers**

Worst Weapon:

Training score/why(realistic guys): **should be 8 or 9, maybe a 10 or 7**

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears: **don't say fire...please. Give reasons for these.**

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Interview Quote:

Romance(PM me for specific): **careers don't fall in love in the arena, unless there is a daaaamn good reason**

Arena Strategy:

Fight At Bloodbath?(raises chance of death, but you get weapons/supplies): **if they're a career, they will fight at the bloodbath. No exceptions.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 should be out soon :)<strong>


	6. District 2

**Finally updating, sorry about the long wait. So yet again I lied about what I'm doing next chapter :P**

**So what this will be, is a series covering the 12 districts of panem. It will be about what we know of them, then where we believe they are. Some speculatory things, and lastly, I will fill out a tribute form, with tips about stuff that the district does/doesn't have.**

Contents

_Basic Overview_

_Tribute Form Tips_

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Overview<strong>

District 2 is the masonry district officially. Despite this, they are actually the peacekeeper district mostly. Everyone here is either dirt poor, or super rich. They are the most loyal district, being the capitals lapdog. Almost everyone trains, those who don't train, becoming peacekeepers. They are believed to be the closest district to the capital. We know the district is in a mountain region, with "the nut" in the middle.

**Tribute Form**

Name: **These names are always Latin. I would suggest making the name represent your character. For example, the name Brutus means stupid. You don't have to do this, but it's a good way to come up with a name. Either that or type in a name you like in one of the generators, and BAM! B.A. latin name**

Gender:

Age: **Their going to be old, at least 16 probably, since their a career, and volunteer, district.**

District: **2 of course**

Eye Color: **They should have brown eyes**

Hair Style:

Hair Color: **brown hair usually**

Height:

Build: **they wont be malnourished, they are usually strong.**

Family/Friends:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:

Personality: **not every d2 boy is a brutish thug, they also will probably approve of the games and like the capital**

History:

Hobbies: **they like doing things other then train**

Prior Training?: **They will be careers. Period.**

Reaping outfit: **should be something that makes them look fierce**

Reaped/Volunteered?: **volunteered, no exceptions.**

Reaction/Reason:

Token:

Chariot outfit:

Allies(PM me for specific allies): **they will be careers probably**

Career: **dito**

Favored Weapon: **they don't have to only use a sword or throwing knives, they use other weapons guys...**

Worst Weapon:

Training score/why(realistic guys): **should be 8 or 9, maybe a 10 or 7**

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears: **don't say fire...please. Give reasons for these.**

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Interview Quote:

Romance(PM me for specific): **careers don't fall in love in the arena, unless there is a daaaamn good reason**

Arena Strategy:

Fight At Bloodbath?(raises chance of death, but you get weapons/supplies): **if they're a career, they will fight at the bloodbath. No exceptions.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 should be out soon :)<strong>


	7. The Typical Tributes(off topic again)

**So ya, again I'm going to lie about what my next chapter is going to be...ya. So basically this will expose the unjust steriotypes that have been imposed on these fine districts and their respective genders.**

* * *

><p><span>District 1<span>

**Male- **District 1 male? Nothing can be special about them really. They'll be run of the mill career tribute, and will always, and I mean ALWAYS have the name Diamond. His weapon has to be spear, except the occasional guy who goes crazy and uses a dagger. This tribute will almost never die in the bloodbath, but will always die before the final 8, usually being killed by an outer-district kid, usually after killing its 12-year-old ally.

**Female- **District 1 girls must always be sexy/beautiful. They will always use a dagger, and I mean ALWAYS. Her name will either be; Bubble, Sparkle, Glitter, Shimmer, or Ruby. She will, like the district 1 male, die before the final 8. This tribute however, is more likely to die in the bloodbath

District 2

**Male- **District 2 males are killing machines born to hate. They are complete and utter thugs with no kindness. They often have victors as parents, and are usually 18. They always use a sword, with the occasional crazy guy who says spear. However, that is one in a million. This tribute will ALWAYS make the final 8, but will NEVER win. Ever. They will usually die in the finals too.

**Female- **The district 2 girls are almost always small. They are brutal killing machines, but often have a softer side to them that no one knows about. The will always use throwing knives, and will be one of the first ones to die in the final 8, usually at the feast.

District 3

**Male- **District 3 males are always socially awkward. They usually stutter, and often have glasses. They love technology, and are always scrawny. They usually can't use any weapons, but if they do, it's a dagger or knife. This tribute will NEVER make the final 8, but usually doesn't die in the bloodbath.

**Female- **This poor district 3 female is usually bullied because of her blonde hair, despite the fact she is actually smart, beautiful, and has prior training for no specific reason. This girl will usually either use technology, or a dagger as her weapon. Like the male, she is never muscular, rather is always scrawny. This tribute very often dies in the bloodbath

District 4

**Male- **District 4 males, pshhhh, simple. They have trained with weaponry, but aren't really a career. If they do go with the career alliance, which is 50/50 chance, they will be an outsider. They are a "nice" guy, often volunteering for some stupid reason, that is, if one is even given at all. They will HAVE to use a trident. No exceptions. This guy will always survive the bloodbath, and along with the district 4 female, is the only career that has a chance at winning.

**Female- **District 4 females usually are reaped, not even being with the career alliance often. On the rare occasion that they are trained and volunteered, they are the singular spot with the best chance of winning, having a combination of being nice, trained with weaponry, and being the same gender as the author, because practically 95% of authors here are female.

District 5

**Both- **Ahhhh, district 5, the "creative district." Even its industry brought out the best of creativity in people. From flowers to shepherds, people love being creative about this unknown district. This district gets tributes anywhere from careers, to prisoners, to just completely normal people. This district is the most common district to get siblings, and this district NEVER wins. They often have somebody get far into the games, just to die, usually by some sort of poison.

District 6

**Both- **Like district 6, it is the creative district. Don't worry, this is the last one :P. So again, this one is extremely unique, even having kids from other districts who are smuggling Morphline. This district is the most common to have prisoners(not that any is often really). Also they are the second most common to have non-career district careers, behind only district 7.

District 7

**Both- **These tributes are usually on the older side, and use an axe. They are usually strong, and are the most common district to be a non-career district career. These tributes almost never win, with one of them usually dying in the bloodbath, the other dying around the final 8.

District 8

**Both- **These are the little kids, who are ALWAYS bloodbaths. They are never strong and trained with weaponry, and along with district 9, or the last district anyone wants to submit to. Again, always bloodbaths.

District 9/10

**Both- **Again, these tributes are boring, often being bloodbaths. These tributes, however, in SYOT's, are the outer-districts only chance for a victor. This usually comes from a strong tribute from 10, who uses a whip/machete. Really, it's just either bloodbath or finale.

District 11

**Male- **This is almost always an 18-year-old complete brute. Then again, who really submits a district 11 male? Like ever? Usually they will die inexplicably, often by a career. There really isn't much to say, they never win, but they rack up some kills at least.

**Female- **This is always, and I mean ALWAYS a 12-year-old little girl who has a great knowledge of the land. She will not win, and will usually die around the final 8. They will also use either a blowgun or slingshot

District 12

**Male- **Peeta Mellark cardboard cutout. Always. He will be nice, funny, and usually have a crush on his district partner. Seriously? And also, just because he's from district 12 doesn't mean he can use a pickaxe as a weapon. They don't even start work in the mines until their 19...Also the only male victors of district 12(this is a fact stated in the books), are Peeta and Haymitch. The other victor was a female who was before Haymitch, so if it's before the 74th games, then news flash, he's going to die!

**Female- **This tribute is the most Mary Sue character of all time usually. They almost always hunt, have experience with weaponry,are orphaned, or at least one parent dead, have a younger sibling, often volunteer despite the fact that Katniss was the first D12 volunteer. Also, there was only one female victor before Katniss, and that was before the 50th games, most likely somewhere around 10. So ya, she's probably going to die too. And dear god help you if she happens to use a bow...you don't even want to know the cruel and unusual punishment that I will beseech upon you. I love fancy sounding words.


	8. Tribute Analysis(Zaphrina and Alonzo)

**Alright everybody, I have a new idea(helped with by butterflygirly99), which is basically this. You guys(that's right you guys, the readers!) send in a tribute you plan on, or already have sent in, and give it to me. My beta Butterflygirly99 and I will both give our opinions on the tributes, pointing out what is good, and bad about them. I will live thoughts sprinkled through the form, then at the end a short summary, while Butterfly will leave a more detailed analysis at the end. So, of course a big thanks to Butterfly! These will be two tributes per chapter, and should help you with creating tributes! **

The Tributes

**Alonzo Knight- my first tribute I ever made(which is quite awful I might add)**

**Zaphrina Harrier Xell- The wonderfull ZataraGrace's D11 female submission to my SYOT that I'm working on**

* * *

><p>Name (first and last): Alonzo Knight<strong>(Not a bad name, decent start)<strong>

Gender: Male

District (put your second choice too): 9(think it's the only choice left)

Age: 16

Family: Dad is single parent to him, doesn't see his father much because he and his dad both work so much to keep food on the table.**(well, that's perfectly fine, but at the same time it's boring. Always make sure to also include things such as; personality, age, relationship, appearence, how much they get along, etc.**

Friends: Is shy kid who doesn't really have any friends**(well, isn't this a boring character...I mean, let him have something to work with, the poor writer has nothing to do for this guy)**

Allies? (pm me if you want someone specific): No

Volunteered?: No

If yes why?:

If not, reaction?: Walked up emotionless, knowing he was dead, but not wanting to look weak.**(that's actually pretty realistic)**

District token: None**(yaaaawn)**

Personality: Is a shy kid who keeps to himself. He is pretty normal/boring person though.**(wow. Really? That's all? Like, 2 short sentences? Like, personality should be a whole paragraph[see next tribute])**

Appearance: Tall and slim with long jet black hair. He has dark brown eyes that are almost black and he has a decent amount of muscle.**(not bad, but a bit more detail would be nice[see next tribute])**

Romance (pm me if you want someone specific): No

Strengths: Is strong and has practically no fear about the games.**(no fear of dying? Even though he knows he's going to? Well then..."**

Weaknesses: Is unwilling to kill anyone but careers, and is probably going to die at the cornucopia.**(wow, I seriously wrote this guy?)**

Strategy in the arena: Go for the cornucopia and try to get a really good weapon and fight his way out.(perfectly fine if he dies)**(the heck...)**

**GENERAL THOUGHTS- David12341**

Well then, don't even know what to say...I created this? What in the actuall hell? I get that you don't want to spend time, and maybe want to make them shy, but seriously David. What the heck? At least make him have something interesting about him...that poor writer.

**GENERAL THOUGHTS- Butterflygirly99**

Ok, so to start off, district 9's main industry is grain. The creator of this doesn't use any information or description to show the readers how his district has shaped him (ex: the bio, appearance, and personality is not at all effected by the district). Next, the creator of this tribute gives you very little detail about the tributes personality. The readers like tributes who are relatable and have a strong identifiable personality. Next, is the bio/friends/and family. This is what I see a lot, and used to be guilty of my self. When the creator of a tribute just lists a friend or a family member and gives no connection between them what so ever. Also, this creator used the "cop-out" (no offense intended) of saying "he is shy therefore he has no friends" this can be acceptable if done correctly, like for example: Something in his backstory caused him to become extremely shy and left him without the chance nor incentive to make friends. Explanation and elaboration are key to making a strong tribute, which is something this creator lacked in. Overall, I believe that while this tribute did have potential, the creator lacked in certain areas such as the strengths and weaknesses, where he could have given his tribute more stronger, more identifiable traits, and background and appearance, which he could have tied into his district. ~butterflygirly99

* * *

><p>Name: Zaphrina Harriet Xell<strong>(very unique name, pretty solid)<strong>

Gender: female

District; 11 if that's taken then the one that fits the closest to her history

Age: 15

Appearance (Detailed!): She's around 5,6 with a dancers build. She has dark mocha colored skin. She has dark brown earthy eyes that looks as if it's has flecks of red in it. She has dark brown curly hair that goes down to her shoulders, that is secured with a headband around her forehead, it gives her a tribal menacing look. She has high sharp cheekbones from being hungry, and thin lips.**(see, this is appearance. It shows height, build, skin color, eyes, hair, accessories, face details. This is absolutely perfect, not too much, but not too little either, try doing something like this)**

Personality (Detailed!): With her huge temper, commanding aura, and a death glare that has made people wind up in the hospital, there's no reason why people are fiercly intimidated by her. Shes Sarcastic, mischievous and has a lot on confidence. She's rebellious, she has a humongous temper, and she can get really destructive when she gets mad. She's super smart and strategic too, always three steps in front of you, and was first in her class. She has a dry sense of humor, and shes Kind of a pessimist. She's a great theif and liar, and has good out of the box ideas. She can get a little cocky/funny sometimes though. She's not lazy and works really hard to be the best, from her throwing knives to her wittiness. Very brave and loyal to a fault, she's a fast thinker on her feet and doesn't get stressed easily. She never backs down and has a lot of pride. She's kind of a loner and she's very Mysteroius. She's very independent and nobody tells her what to do. She doesn't get manipulated easily, and is hardened, and EXTREMELY observant.**(another perfect example of something. This just shows, it takes a whole paragraph to show your personality. This is just very good, the only critique I can have is this leaves little for the imagination of the writer, but still pretty dang good, possibly the best I've ever received)**

What Quote Represents Your Tribute's Personality?: Having a v*** doesn't stop me from believing that my balls are bigger than yours**(Oh man lol, this is an absolutely brilliant quote. Betty White...oh you)**

History (Not too tragic please): Born into part of the night work crew, it's lucky she even survived the first day of work, let alone 7 years of it. Her father and three brothers are all part of the night work crew, and she loves them dearly. The night work crew, or kingslayers as they call it, go out at night into the fields and shoot and kill all the birds that fly over and try to eat the crops. Easy until the tracker jackers come out, which they always do at nighttime, plus you have to kill a quota of 17 birds or you're whipped publicly. Plus if there's a scarce amount of birds, people will sabotage to help their family such as steal too get the killed birds. But other than that, she loves her family, and she lived becoming strong and proud and a bad a**. Her mother she visits sometimes, as she is a gatherer and was not fit for the night crew. She was taught everything about shooting and killing since she was a little one. And when she first started her job she got stung thrice and almost died. Her brothers filled her quota for her, but we're whipped. She gives that day she'd never let somebody get hurt in her place.**(See, this is unique, but not tragic. It's interesting, but no one dies. It has something that isn't meta(kingslayers), but it's realistic, and she completely creates a feeling of knowledge about the night crew, again, perfect)**

Family and Friends:  
>Mother: Willow Xell - Zaphrina gets her confidance, loyalty, rebelliousness, pride, and smarts from<p>

Father: Birch Xell- Zaphrina gets her temper, observant-ness, mischevoiusness, intimidation/bravery, and pessimism from

Bark Xell - really brave and loyal, plus kind (19)  
>Oak Xell - Big temper, prideful, rebellious, beautiful (18)<br>Thread Xell - quiet, cunning and smart (16)**(see, this is good, with the only problem being putting in some appearance[although I guess they look similar to her] and then also what her relationship[good or bad] with them is. Overall, pretty solid, and better then the average one though)**

Friends:  
>Cade- her "hunting" partner, he picks up her slack if she doesn't meet the quota and she picks up his if he doesn't<br>Zander- one of her older brothers friend, hot too**(okay...*coughs*)**

What You Did Before The Reaping?: She took her usual morning run with Cade, and promised him and he her that if they went in, they'd do whatever it took to win. She then went home, and got ready for the reaping, by making herself look as scary as possible, while also comforting Thread. She then played with her knives a little bit (nervous habit) and got ready to walk to the reaping**(don't know why this was in here...kind of suppresses uniqueness from the writer, though I guess that's the creator of this form, not her)**

Reaping Outfit: She wore a orange/burgundy dress, with a deep red headband around her forehead. She used the dark mud to paint two lines on each cheekbone to give her a tribal look.**(pretty unique, scary, but unique)**

Reaped or Volunteered?: reaped

Reason Why You Volunteered?:

Reaction for being Reaped: She looked shocked, and looked around for her brothers, who then have her a fierce nod and a look in their eyes that said show them what you got, so she hiked up her dress and walked confidently up the stairs glaring at anyone who have her a sympathetic glance**(pretty awesome lol)**

Thoughts on The Capitol?: She hates them, she hates being controlled and them whipping people and making her family to out at night for them is insane.

Chariot Ride Outfit her designer put her in a multi changing dress to represent the four seasons! She first comes out in an ice queen dress, complete with white lace and an ice blue color. Then the dress dramatically changes to a pale pink dress, with tulips/flowers blooming about, then it changes into a gold dress (summer) with dramatic drops making it look almost sexy to show off her dark skin, then it changes to a deep burgundy (almost looking like blood) elegant look dress, with flowing till, and leaves as a waist piece, then back to the Ice queen.**(woa, pretty dang good, I mean, wow, most people say something to do with being set on fire or something suggestive...)**

Interview Outfit: An almost tribal looking dress to represent her work with an muted dark gold/ burgundy color, and the dress hanging around her knees. She has knee high golden gladiator shoes

Interview Angle and Quote (forgot if u needed one)  
>Interview Angle: Fiery or Intimidating<p>

Quote: It's not illegal, just frowned upon**(random, but good)**

Strengths: Knife/cross-bow Skills, stealth, plant knowledge, tree climbing, smarts, speed, thievery skills, can go hungry, agility, death glares, works well at night, master in deception**(pretty dang good, dem death glares tho lol)**

Weaknesses She cannot do close combat, she doesn't have real good upper body strength, she has a big temper, she's way too prideful, she cannot swim at all, she's too rebellious and could end up hurting herself, she's not good with making friends, she's not socially adept to feelings, she can be very blunt and very cold, unwillingness to take orders, and often reacts first and thinks about the consequences later, she can be really snarky**(wow, someone who did more weaknesses then strengths. I don't even know what to say...this is uncharted territory for me)**

Weapon of Choice (Maximum is Three): Knives and Cross Bows

What You Did In Training?: She worked a lot on her hand to hand combat and her strength/agility, doing the obstacle training course many times. She also worked on getting herself used to the feel of the crossbows, she also stole two of the knives to use later in her room so nobody knew her skill.**(again, suppresive and lazy, but not her fault, rather the creator of this)**

Training Score: 8, she put the target maker on and then turned off the lights, using her stealth and knife skills to hit the targets**(someone who actually described what they did? This is all so new for me...)**

Alliances?: If somebody can deal with her fieriness and has skill then sure. She might even make an anti career group

Career? (Explain why?):

Romance?: sure why not

Why Should Your Tribute Win? It's her will to live and not only live but survive. Her ability to somehow make it out alive every night with her life, and still be sane enough to care and joke around with her family. It's the fieriness and the passion ablaze In her eyes, that girls should strive to be, powerful and independent. She deserves to win because instead of moping about her job, she got off her butt and worked hard to become good at it.**(pretty good reasons, pretty darn good)**

**GENERAL THOUGHTS- David12341**

A great tribute, maybe a bit too detailed, but hey, I'm never gonna complain about that. Missing certain things, and added in uneeded ones, but overall one of the best(if not the best) tribute I've ever received, a big round of applause to ZataraGrace!

**GENERAL THOUGHTS- Butterflygirly99**

This is a very well created tribute. To start off, this character has a memorable personality. Characters that have a particular cause or angle (Zaphrina's being girl power) makes her seem likable and a character that readers want to know more about. This character is also what I like to call "flawfically awesome" Zaphrina isn't a perfect character, yet she is likeable and easy to identify with. This is something I myself struggle with, making characters likable, yet having lots of flaws. As you can see, the creator gave her tribute a pretty even amount of strengths and weaknesses which were consistent with the personality and gave lots of details and specifics. READERS AND AUTHORS LIKE SPECIFICS! Next, bio/family/friends. As seen above, I pointed out that it's important to not only list friends and family, but also add a relationship between the tribute and their family and gave her acquaintances a bit of a personality too. Also, as you can see, this tribute, while not very outgoing, still has close friends, or acquaintances. Also, something that I noticed is that Zaphrina isn't a carbon copy of most d11 tributes. As I mentioned above, while you do want to incorporate the way living in the certain district shaped the tribute (ex. Zaphrina had dark skin), she isn't soft, shy, scared, like Rue, or not super big and buff, like Thresh. TRIBUTES SHOULD BE THEIR OWN PERSON. She also opened the door of oppotunities by adding things like "She might even make an anti career group" which added a whole new element to her character and the what might unfold in the SYOT. Overall, Zaphrina was a very strong character who was very well described and detailed, but not Mary-sue or over the top.


End file.
